Happy Ending
by RiSaa 51217
Summary: Sebuah akhir bagi kisah mereka berdua telah ditentukan./sejak awal aku sudah kalah../jaga dia../aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu../wajah kalian terlihat aneh../RnR please..?


**"HAPPY ENDING"**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Sasusaku, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disini author gak menerima keuntungan berupa uang sepeserpun. SUMPAH! cerita ini hanya wujud penuangan ide dan perasaan spontan dari author, maaf apabila ada unsur kesamaan yang tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kedamaian benar benar ada di dunia ini dan semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia..

**..**

Sore itu bukan sore yang biasa. Dua hari yang lalu aku dan Sasuke-kun telah berhasil kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat setelah berjuang habis-habisan untuk melawan salah satu bawahan Ootsuki Kaguya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang berhasil pulang dengan selamat. Dibandingkan dengan musuh yang kutangani dengan Sasuke-kun musuh yang ditangani Naruto dan Hinata jauh lebih berat. Tapi karena itu adalah mereka berdua maka aku yakin bahwa mereka akan kembali dengan membawa kebahagiaan serta kedamaian, dan keyakinanku benar-benar terbukti.

Semua orang tampak bahagia dengan kedamaian yang kini bisa dirasakan kembali, meskipun kita juga tak tahu bila suatu saat hal-hal yang menentang kedamaian akan kembali lagi. Yah, untuk saat ini kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati kedamaian.

Diantara kebahagiaan yang melanda ada juga yang tengah bersedih karena untuk mencapai kedamaian itu haruslah memberikan sebuah pengorbanan. Hal inilah yang sedang mengusik hatiku saat ini. Namanya adalah Karin. Kalian pasti kenal dia kan. Salah satu teman Sasuke-kun saat dia menjadi ninja pelarian dulu, dan dia juga salah satu orang yang mencintai Sasuke-kun hingga rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi kebahagiaan Sasuke-kun.

Karin telah menyelamatkanku. Diam-diam dia mengikutiku dan Sasuke-kun keluar dari desa untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan Naruto. Dan disaat itu ternyata kematian juga mengikutinya. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia menyelamatkanku, padahal jika aku mati dia mungkin bisa hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke-kun karena salah satu saingannya akan hilang. Namun hari itu dia menyelamatkanku dan berpesan padaku untuk menjaga Sasuke-kun seumur hidup. Hal ini membuat perasaanku serba salah. Aku memang iri dengan keberadaan Karin dulu yang sempat menemani hari-hari Sasuke-kun dan selalu ada di samping Sasuke-kun saat dibutuhkan. Namun hal itu bukan berarti aku benci padanya. Aku hanya merasa bahwa jika dibandingkan dengan Karin aku bukan apa-apa, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan sekarang begitu dia memintaku untuk menjaga Sasuke-kun seumur hidupku, aku mau. Bahkan tanpa Karin minta pun aku mau melaksanakannya dan kalian pasti sudah tahu alasannya apa, masalahnya adalah apa Sasuke-kun mau jika aku melakukan hal itu untuknya? Sekarang hubungan kami memang sudah lebih baik. Maksudku, dia tidak lagi bersikap risih padaku atau menghindariku, kami sudah bisa bersikap seperti sahabat layaknya dia dan Naruto. Namun aku tidak pernah bisa membohongi perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun, bahwa yang kuinginkan bukan sekedar garis sahabat aku ingin lebih. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya, aku tidak mau lagi menjadi bocah 12 tahun dengan jiwa labil dan egois, selain itu aku takut jika perasaanku ini hanya akan membuat hubungan yang mulai membaik menjadi kembali runyam.

Jadi Karin, maafkan aku, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melindungi Sasuke-kun seutuhnya, tapi aku tidak akan membuat kematianmu sia-sia, aku akan tetap melindungi Sasuke-kun dari jauh, aku akan melindunginya dengan segala yang ada pada diriku meskipun nanti dia akan menolak hal ini.

Terimakasih Karin..

**..**

Naruto hanya berdiri diam di atas patung hokage ayahnya. Matahari mulai kembali ke tempatnya dan dengan perlahan awan berubah menggelap. Di hari yang lalu di dalam hatinya begitu banyak hal yang berkecambuk namun kini semua sudah jelas dan hanya menyisakan satu kata dengan berjuta makna yang telah membuat ia sadar akan tujuan hidupnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat sebuah senyum tulus terpatri di bibirnya. Bukan sebuah senyum lebar lima jari seperti biasanya, senyum ini lain, hanya segaris namun memiliki arti lain yang lebih dalam.

**Tap!**

Terdengar pijakan seseorang yang baru saja sampai di tempatnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitamnya berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Ikut hanyut dalam pemandangan matahari yang mulai menghilang ditelan gelapnya langit.

"Bukankah desa sangat indah dari sini" Naruto kata tanpa menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ya." Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu namun Naruto tau jika 'Ya' disini tidak sesepele itu karena saat dia menoleh pada sahabatnya dia melihat segaris senyum tipis di bibir sahabatnya.

"Aku heran kenapa dulu kau mencoba menghancurkannya" kata Naruto sambil tekekeh kecil.

"Itu adalah hal yang lebih bodoh dari kelakuanmu Naruto" jawab pemuda di sampinya dengan senyum miring.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya ini.

"Syukurlah jika kau sadar Sasuke" lanjutnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Terimakasih dan maaf" Naruto mengernyit mendengar kata sahabatnya kali ini.

"Aku akan kembali menjelajahi dunia ini dan menghilangkan semua kekacauan yang masih ada. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu." Lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terhenyak.

"Kupikir kau sudah cukup dengan itu Sasuke. Yah..lagi pula kan sudah dua tahun. Tapi jika itu keputusanmu tidak apa-apa asal kau masih pulang. Lagi pula tujuanmu itu sangat keren" kata Naruto yang diakhiri dengan acungan jempol ke atas.

"Tapi yah..sekeren apapun dirimu hanya akulah yang nantinya akan terpilih sebagai hokage" Lanjutnya dengan tertawa bangga.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak keberatan jika pemuda itu menjadi hokage karena pemuda lebih pantas menjadi hokage dari pada dirinya. Lagi pula meskipun pemuda itu bodoh tapi dia memiliki hal yang tidak ia miliki untuk menjadi seorang hokage dan pemuda itu juga memiliki tujuan yang lebih daripada dirinya yang harus dicapai. Dia akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan desa yang dilindungi kakaknya yang juga merupakan desa kelahirannya di bawah pangkuan Naruto, sahabat yang sudah menunjukkan jalan kebahagiaan yang terang padanya.

"Tapi Sasuke jika kau tidak hadir di pernikahanku nanti maka jangan menyesal jika wajah jelekmu itu tak akan muncul di album foto pernikahanku. Yang ada nanti hanya aku, Hinata-chan, Kakashi sensei dan Sakura-chan. Ah, Sai juga" kata Naruto masih dengan bercanda.

Sasuke hanya terdiam disebelahnya. Mendengar nama gadis itu disebut membuatnya sadar bahwa dia belum bertemu dengan gadis itu semenjak kepulangannya dari misi menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto." Katanya datar sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kepulan asap.

"Hah..dasar kenapa menghilang seenaknya begitu sih. Ah tapi sebentar lagi sudah hampir gelap aku harus pulang."

**POFF!**

**..**

Sakura berjalan pelan dilorong rumah sakit Konoha. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah ,tapi dia harus tetap bekerja karena banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Lagi pula orang sakit itu tidak bisa menunggu, jadi dia harus tetap mengobati pasiennya meskipun tubuhnya serasa mau hancur.

"Sakura-san, penawar racunnya gagal dibuat, Sizune-taichou meminta anda yang membuatnya." Kata seorang perawat kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo segera kita buat dan sembuhkan mereka semua."

**..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan menikmati nyamannya kasur kamarnya. Namun langkah pelannya langsung terhenti begitu melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai hitamnya berdiri di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Pemuda itu hanya memandang Sakura sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan gadis itu dan **POFF!** Mereka berdua hilang.

**..**

**POFF!**

Keduanya muncul kembali tapi kini disebuah tempat yang berbeda namun tak asing.

Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana Sakura mencoba mencegah kepergian Sasuke saat kecil dulu, dan tempat dimana Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di bangku kosong setelah sebuah kata _'Terimakasih'_ diucapkan oleh bibir pemuda itu.

"Ke..kenapa Sasuke-kun membawaku kesini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke hingga membawanya ketempat ini.

"Apa..?"

"Maaf"

"Hah, a..apa maksud Sasuke-kun?"

"Hah.." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengatakan niatnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal Sakura" kata Sasuke dengan menatap dalam mata emerald itu. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dia harus mengatakan hal ini sebelum kembali meninggalkan desanya. Sakura hanya biaa terdiam ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan onyx sehitam jelaga itu.

"Maafkan atas sikapku dulu yang menghindarimu. Aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku takut dengan masa laluku. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut terjebak disana."

Sakura hanya terdiam terkejut mendengar kata-kata pemuda dihadapannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk merespon apa yang dikatakan Sasuke._ 'Dia pasti bercanda.'_ itulah yang sedang difikirkannya saat ini.

"Karena itulah saat meninggalkanmu aku mengucapkan _'Terimakasih'_. Terimakasih Sakura, atas segalanya, karena selama ini kau sudah berusaha untuk melindungiku dari kegelapan.

Sakura hanya terdiam mematung. Hatinya menjadi sesak dan air matanya mendesak untuk keluar. Sementara pemuda di depannya masih memandangnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan kembali pergi menjelahi dunia dan menghilangkan segala hal yang mencoba menghancurkan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa datang ke upacara pernikahan Naruto."

Uacapan itu diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke. Perlahan dirinya maju mendekatkan diri pada Sakura dan melepaskan kalung simbol Uchihanya lalu dipasangkannya keleher Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menegang ketika hal itu terjadi. Segala perasaan membuncah dalam hatinya. Membuatnya bingung harus berbuat seperti apa. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu mengatakan suatu hal yang kembali membuat hatinya berguncang.

"Sebelum aku pergi aku akan meninggalkan sebuah tanda bahwa kau.." ucapan itu terpotong sejenak dan dilanjutkan dengan kata yang lebih lirih.

"..adalah seorang Uchiha. Apa kau bersedia Sakura?"

Hancur sudah pertahanan gadis merah muda itu. Seluruh air mata yang ditahannya tadi telah keluar dan tangan kanannya menggenggam kalung dengan simbol Uchiha yang mengantung di lehernya.

"Sa..suke-kun.." hanya kata itulah yang sanggup dia katakan sebelum akhirnya mengambur dalam pelukan pemuda beriris onyx itu.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari gadis didepannya namun katerkejutan itu segera sirna dan digantinya dengan sebuah balasan pelukan yang hangat.

"Aku tidak peduli..hisk..dengan masa lalumu..hisk..karena aku mencintai dirimu tanpa memandang apapun. Kau tidak perlu takut Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkanku, melindungimu dari kegelapan, aku akan selalu ada dan aku tidak akan pernah mencoba menghilang dari sisimu.. aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu..hisk..."

Sasuke mengembangkan senyuman tulus dibibirnya. Hatinya terasa hangat dan lega begitu mendengar kata-kata seseorang yang sudah resmi menjadi gadisnya ini. Dieratkannya pelukan pada tubuh gadisnya hingga rasanya detak jantung gadis itu bisa terdengar begitu kencang oleh telinganya. Kini dia bisa merasakan lagi perasaan membuncah dihatinya yang sudah lama mati.

Perlahan pelukan itu terlepas. Menyisakan tangan yang saling terhubung oleh genggaman. Sasuke bisa melihat mata gadisnya yang berair dan wajah gadisnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata yang turun. Diarahkannya tangannya ke sisi kanan wajah Sakura dan menghilangkan bekas air mata yang ada disana.

"Jangan menangis lagi karena diriku" katanya lembut.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan mengusap air matanya.

"I..ini air mata bahagia Sasuke-kun" ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo pulang hari sudah malam."

Dan mereka pulang dengan hati yang kini telah saling terikat oleh janji cinta yang telah pasti.

_Karin.._

_Sejak awal kau sudah melindunginya Haruno. Kau berusaha melindunginya dari kegelapan dan berusaha menariknya menuju cahaya yang terang meskipun dia mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Kau tidak pernah menyerah akan hal itu, ketegaran dan ketulusan hati serta cintamu telah mematahkan semua itu. Terus..terus, dan terus berusaha melindunginya, hingga akhirnya kau berhasil melindunginya, dan menariknya menuju jalan yang terang penuh cahaya._

_Sementara aku, aku memang selalu berada di sisi Sasuke saat dulu dia menjadi ninja pelarian. Membantunya dengan segenap perasaanku, namun semua bantuanku justru membawanya ke jalan yang lebih gelap, dan ketika aku menyadari hal itu semuanya telah terlambat. Hingga akhirnya kau dan Naruto datang membantu Sasuke keluar dari kegelapan dan kalian berhasil._

_Sejak awal aku sudah kalah darimu Haruno. Aku yang telah membawa Sasuke menuju kegelapan tidak pantas bersama dengannya yang sudah dijalan yang terang. Jadi, aku akan memberikan nyawaku sebagai penebusan karena dulu telah membawanya ke jalan yang gelap._

_Kumohon jaga Sasuke, temani dia dan tuntunlah dia melewati jalan yang terang itu hingga nanti kalian berdua akan mencapai batasnya dan pergi bersama ke dunia yang lebih terang dan indah.._

**..**

Pagi telah kembali menyapa Konoha. Hari ini Sasuke akan kembali berangkat untuk menjelajahi dunia dan entah kapan dia akan kembali pulang. Seluruh anggota team tujuh bersama dengan Kakashi mengantarkannya ke gerbang Konoha. Sai dan Kakashi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke harus berhati-hati, sementara Naruto masih membahas masalah album foto pernikahannya yang tanpa sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke harus segera pulang karena sebentar lagi dia pasti akan segera diangkat menjadi hokage. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatap semua itu dengan senyuman. Kini hatinya telah lega. Tidak seperti kepergian Sasuke yang dulu, kini dia tidak perlu kawatir karena Sasuke akan kembali untuk pulang. Karena kini dia adalah rumah untuk pulang Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan apa tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada Sasuke,sebelun nanti dia pulang ke Konoha dan sudah menjadi seorang kakek dengan perut buncit?"

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Perlahan dia mendekati pemuda yang telah mengikat janji dengannya.

"Ce..cepatlah pulang Sasuke-kun, a..aku akan menunggumu disini." Ucapnya dengan rona merah yang menyebar dipipi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ingat bahwa kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, sebisa mungkin tidak melihat Sakura atau wajahnya akan semerah tomat.

"Ha..hai!" Sakura hanya bisa menjawab dengan menunduk malu.

Sementara tiga orang yang ada dibelakang mereka hanya bisa mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah kedua sahabat mereka. Yeah.. tiga tiganya pada gak peka sih. Yang satu sok gak ngerti cinta, yang satu terlalu polos, yang satunya lagi dimabuk cinta tapi terlalu over.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Wajah kalian terlihat aneh." Akhirnya Sai yang memiliki rasa penasaran paling tingggilah yang bertanya.

"Diam." Kata Sasuke malu karena ada yang menyadari keanehannya.

"Aku akan berangkat." Dan karena sudah tidak tahan akhirnya pemuda itu memumutuskan untuk segera memulai perjalannya.

Namun belum ada lima langkah, satu satunya gadis di team tujuh memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Sakura berjalan lagi menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu.

"I..ini." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong merah kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini"

"Benda yang akan menjadi pengingatmu pada diriku." Jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman. Sasuke menerima kantong merah tersebut dan menatap Sakura.

"Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Aku akan kembali untukmu."

"Aku akan selalu menunggu Sasuke-kun" jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat rona merah di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan mencoba meresapi dan menghapal senyuman yang tidak akan bisa ia jumpai selama beberapa waktu yang ia sendiripun tak tau berapa lamanya.

**TUK!**

Lagi. Dua jari panjang itu mengetuk dahi lebar Sakura yang kini tertutupi poni.

"Terimakasih."

**..**

Sebuah akhir bagi kisah mereka berdua telah ditentukan. Kisah yang mengalami begitu banyak halangan telah terlewati dan berakhir dengan sebuah senyum kebahagiaan yang didampingi dengan kedamaian yang telah tercapai.

Ya, kisah mereka kini telah **berakhir dengan bahagia.**

**"END"**

**AN :**

***soal yang **_Karin _**di atas itu adalah sisi pandang Karin, perasaannya yang sesunggunya. Tapi karena saat itu dia sudah meninggal Risaa jadi bingung gimana cara nuisnya. Maaf kalo salah dan membingungkan.**

**Lewat fict ini Risaa mau mengungkapkan kebahagiaan Risaa atas ending dari sasusaku yang sudah ditentukan oleh MK. Hontou ni arigatou Masashi Kishimoto yang telah memberikan akhir bahagia untuk mereka. Dan fict ini juga perlambang dari kebebasan Risaa setelah UAS yang melelahkan. #YEAH! I'm FREE! **

**Do'akan semoga nilai Risaa bagus ya.. ehehe..**

**Terimakasih atas semua readers yang sudah membaca fict Risaa. Semoga perasaan Risaa selama menulis fict ini bisa tersampaikan, dan semoga fict ini bisa menghibur kalian semua.**

**Hontou ni arigatou...**

**Dan disini Risaa juga mau sedikit mengkonfirmasi untuk fict Chikenbutt. Risaa sebenernya udah buat endingnya, tapi Risaa bener bener gak puas. Jadi gak Risaa update. Risaa sangat mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Risaa akan berusaha menyelesaikan fict itu sebelum Try out datang menghadang.. fuhh klo udah kehadang sama Try Out bisa makin rumit.. yosh! Mohon dukungan dan saran untuk si chikenbutt ya.. karena jujur aja Risaa gundah gulana memikirkan endingnya. Tapi risaa janji apapun yang terjadi fict itu akan TAMAT.**

**Akhir kata, seperti biasa Risaa menerima saran dan kritik yang sifatnya membangun dan jangan bosan bosan baca fict Risaa ya..**

**Salam. Risaa**

**14/12/2014 : 20:15 WIB**


End file.
